borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Lilith: Best Choice?
Just something I'm wondering about because I've just started using her after reaching 69 with Mordecai, and I'm really, really, really impressed to say the least. She has destroyed any bosses that come up. Boss battles that took Mordecai minutes, take her seconds and having the ability to Phasewalk if the action gets to hot almost ensures you do not die. Basically, I'm saying that Lilith seems much, much, much easier to use than Mordecai. I think I could even solo Crawmerax with her (I tried with Mordecai and failed miserably. The smaller craw worms kept messing me up.). Does anybody else share this opinion? HanzBejinker 18:40, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Lilith really is the easiest character to use, you just have to get up to a certain level to achieve this. With her Phoenix and Venom abilities, she pretty much can tear through anything. Lighting everything on fire is rather handy, along with the additional corrosive damage. Razldazlchick 20:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : Every character has its strenghts and weaknesess. Liliths Phaswalk is her strenght along with elemental damage and SMGs. Hunters strenght is Trespass skill, pistol use and sniper/long range damage. Its all in how you play the game and it sounds like Lilith is more to your platstyle then the Hunter. They are both great characters IMO though.Veggienater 21:18, December 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, tresspass has never really made sense to me. It feels like you're doing less damage to shoot through shields. Is this true? HanzBejinker 03:41, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : No. Trespass allows you to shoot straight thru shields impacting the target directly. If you use a weapon that has no elemental damage the damage will go directly to the health of the traget. Elemental damage will often still impact the shield first but can still do damage. So non-elemental weapons for shielded enemies are better when useing Trespass while elemental weapons are still good for non-shielded and non-elemenetal creatures / enemies.Veggienater 04:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the help :) HanzBejinker 05:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Bullet hits, regardless of element or lack thereof, will still impact health directly; but the elemental area damage will still be dealt to the shield. This is why, on enemies with considerable shields, the health and shield bars can be seen to drop at the same time. 06:38, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I solo farm Crawmerax with my Lilith pretty often. If you get a decent double anarchy, it's incredibly easy. It takes 5-10 minutes max to do. Karate Jesus 16:51, 27 December 2010 (UTC) Exactly Karate Jesus. I saw someone on Youtube just pull out a Double Anarchy behind Crawmerax and spray his back then when she was in trouble, Phasewalk to the other side of the map, allow her shields and health to recharge before exiting Phasewalk, and repeating. I watched and shook my head at how easily they dispatched Crawmerax, but after fighting more and more bosses, I see now how it works. Thank you all for your replies. I really appreciate the feedback. HanzBejinker 01:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I run a soldier and a hunter. I enjoy helping online players level and farm, so as a soldier, I always got the right comm for the job. My favorite is probably the hunter, my favorite weapons being pistols, revolvers, snipers, and shotguns, and the hunter excels at 3 out of 4. I know alot of people that prefer Lilith though, it's better to go with a character that works to your play style. If you play on the Ps3 I'm always up for a game. And I know this is off topic, but nagamarky how do you make a special sig like that? Novabomb 04:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC)